Hedrik Clegane III.
"Sometimes when you're young you think nothing can hurt you. It's like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you and you have big plans. Big Plans. To find your perfect match, the one who completes you. But as you get older you realize it's not always that easy. It's not until the end of your life that you realize how the plans you made where simply plans. Because at the end when you're looking back instead of forward you want to believe you made the most of what life gave you. You want to believe you're leaving something good behind. You want it all to have mattered." -Hedrik Clegane III. Hedrik Clegane III. is the oldest of the Clegane children thus making him the heir to House Clegane, and a loyal citizen of the Kingdom of Lucerne. An extremely honorable young man, he is a part of the new and talented youth movement that has grown from Andrew Lovie's reign as king. His influence is only increasing as Andrew Lovie has placed him in a high value position and has great faith in Hedrik. History Early History The Journey Main Article : The Journey Battle of Minus Ithil Main Article : Battle of Minus Ithil Hedrik was in the Lucernian cavalry that was going to be used to charge the rear echelons of the Orc army. Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill The Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucernian Civil War In an effort to reward, and gain loyalty from certain important houses in the Kingdom, Andrew had many Houses assist him in the taking of Berne during the final days of the war. Hedrik was given command of the Clegane honor house by Andrew, and while in this command he would show himself to be a quite able commander who was able to gain the trust of his men with ease. Present Day Relationships Andrew Lovie When Andrew returned to Lucerne, with the intent to ask for permission to take the Lucerne Army in a campaign to rid the land of Orcs, and in the end to crush the siege of Tree Hill , he found many supporters. One of the major supporters was House Clegane, and in particular Hedik Clegane III. Hedrik Clegane III. came to admire the way Andrew handled himself, and the two came to become quite good friends over the course of the journey. "I'd never met the King before, and everything I was told about the prince didn't give me much faith in what I'd find in Andrew. God were they wrong. I've never met someone so charismatic, and intelligent in my whole life." -Hedrik Clegane III. Rachel Wood When Hedrik was 15 he went with his bodygaurd to the local market. When he was all done and getting ready to leave, he happened upon a girl in an alley getting beat up by a man . The man was in the process of strangling her to death when Hedrik forced him to let her go. Hedrik scuffled with the man until eventually the man ran away. He returned to the girl to see the mess that the man had left her in. Her clothes were all ripped apart and her body was nearly completely exposed. Once he knew she was alive he wrapped his cloak around her and carried her back to his room. Rachel stayed with him in his room for basically the next year, as she slowly recovered from the physical wounds that the man had done to her. Eventually after staying with him for over 3 years she was discovered and Hedrik was told to remove her. So in love with Rachel was Hedrik that he threatened to leave the House unless she was allowed to stay with him. The family relented and she has lived with him ever since. "She didn't speak to me for years. For years we slept together every night, with her crying into my shoulder and usually ending with us falling asleep in eachother's arms. And then one day when I was rubbing her back while she was in the bath, she stood up and took off her robe and gave me a smile before saying that she loved me. God knows I always loved her." -Hedrik Clegane III. Category:House Clegane Category:Forks Category:People Category:Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:Italian